This application relates to an oil system for providing oil to a gear associated with a geared turbofan in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known, and typically include a fan delivering air into a compressor section. Compressed air from the compressor section is delivered into a combustion section, mixed with fuel, and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors which are driven to rotate.
A low pressure turbine rotor drives a low pressure compressor, and traditionally has driven a fan at the same rate of speed.
More recently, a gear reduction has been included between the low pressure turbine and the fan such that the fan and the low pressure compressor can rotate at different speeds.
Oil management systems are known, and typically provide oil to engine bearings and other locations within the engine. As a result of gears being added to turbofan engines, additional components require cooling, thereby necessitating new cooling systems and methodologies.